


The Moon Now Cries 1000 Words

by xCassandra



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, im so sorry, ow ow ouchie my heart ow, s a d, this is 100 percent pure heart hurting juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCassandra/pseuds/xCassandra
Summary: Plot loosely based on the songs, 1000 words and Moon Crying by Koda Kumi.





	The Moon Now Cries 1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years after playing and growing up with the original, now playing the PS4 version, and I still cannot get over Reks' death. Square, how dare you ;___; 
> 
> Anyway! I'm honestly so pleased with this, re-reading made me cry bc I'm really emotional okay. Heck. 
> 
> I'd recommend reading while listening to either Moon Crying or 1000 words, but personally I LOVE to listen to 'Prompto's Feelings' whilst reading anything melancholic.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl0cjfYTja0
> 
> Enjoy!

The water of the fountain glistened as it reflected the light of the sun above the bustling city. I had been walking towards the East End, finally finished with the hunt that Balzac _so graciously_ pinned on me, when a familiar head of silver hair caught my eye through the crowd. I expertly slipped past the crowd of bodies leading up to my target, but then stopped at my destination, unable to say anything as I watched the scene unfolding in front of me. 

“It wasn't me! I didn't touch the Diamond Armlet!” A seeq with a dirty shade of blue colored skin squeaked at the Rabanastran guard in front of him. The guards surrounding him clearly seemed to be unconvinced as they reached for their weapons. My feet nearly moved on their own to defend the Rabanastran seeq, but I was interrupted by the man across the circle of guards stepping forward before I could. 

“With what proof do you have that this man stole the Diamond Armlet?” The sweet, familiar tone of voice soothed my ears as I gazed over at him. He seemed to catch my gaze, as he looked over at me and his eyes smiled for a split second before turning his head to once again frown at the guards. They stuttered as they attempted to give him reason for harassing the seeq, known to us now as Jovy. 

“Please do not disrupt the peace of which is your job to be kept, sirs.” The careful, yet assertive, tone of voice emanating from his lips made my heart flutter. The passion in his eyes, his gentle demeanor… It called to me like a magnet. It took all of my self control to wait for the crowd to die down before briskly walking toward him. He had just finished his conversation with the seeq Jovy, which consisted of many thanks and Reks becoming bashful from too much praise, as he always was a beautifully modest person. His face lit up at the sight of me approaching. 

“You're back! How did it go? You’re not injured, right? Are you feeling well?” His flurry of questions laced with genuine concern made me giggle while I nodded my head. 

“I'm alright! Actually quite more so than alright, I got to see my hero in action once more.” His cheeks showcased a light shade of pink at my words. He scrunched up his nose and waved his hand dismissively at me, saying the same words as he always did,

“I was just doing what anyone else should do when one of their own is in trouble.” He scratched the back of his neck for a moment as we walked together and it was probably because he was beginning to feel awkward from my constant staring today.

To be honest, my hunt was actually difficult. It was the first time I'd feared for my life whilst out fighting. Returning home, it made me realize all of the things that I take for granted each passing day, and how much I wanted to enjoy everything whiLe they're available to me. Most of all, Reks. It was common knowledge throughout the city that he and I come as a pair, there is never one without the other. And while I embrace him as much as I possibly can, the imminent fear of death becoming either of us makes me want to worship the little things about us. 

The way his eyes curve when he smiles at me, the feeling of the way his fingertips ghost along my skin, the way he can make me forget about anything in the world whenever he is near, I want to embrace it all. 

 

_“I've signed to join the Dalmascan forces.”_

 

The silence in the air was thick as we lingered in the kitchen, neither of us having a proper word to say. I sat atop the edge of the counter, my eyes glued to my clasped hands within my lap. Reks stood leaned against the counter opposite of me, his arms crossed as he gazed at the floor. After a quiet moment, my emotions began to bubble to the surface. A whisper that delivered every hint of fervor in my words escaped my lips,

“Have you no thoughts of how selfish this is? Sending yourself off to perish in a war that has already been all but lost? Is it your wish to die in vain?” My throat faltered at the end of my sentence, momentarily halting any further words that I wished to have said. When he insisted on continuing to stand in silence, I barely managed to squeak a continuation of my questions,

“To die…. Without me?” 

With my words, he finally showed evidence of any feeling at all. Due to him always having to be the big strong older brother to everyone in the city, he was too much of an expert on hiding his true emotions, especially if they happened to be melancholic. 

“Please don't make this difficult..” He muttered at a low volume, almost in a whisper, as he kept his stare to the floor. 

And with that, I snapped.

“Me! You've made this difficult for everyone!” He flinched at my raised voice, his tortured gaze moving up to meet my red stained stare, but I refused to cease my words.

“Vaan’s going to be stripped of family once more, as if the loss of your parents wasn't hard enough for the both of you! And Penelo! What am I supposed to tell her? How are we supposed to go on living without you..” My voice weakened as my rant went on, my last sentence coming out in a pathetic whisper. 

Reks carefully raised from the counter he leaned on to slowly make his way to me, my eyes burning with plump tears that threatened to fall. 

“I love you.” I choked out when his body gently pressed against my knees, my body moving forward to curl against his chest out of instinct before I let out a sob. His hands moved my knees so he could nestle himself inbetween my legs, pulling me closer to embrace me properly. I could hear a smile playing on his lips as he sighed softly,

“Do you truly believe I plan to leave this world without you by my side? Do not lose faith in me so easily, (Y/N).” The sound of his voice soothed my aching heart for a moment. But the thought of the possibility of never being able to see him again after tonight drove a stake through my chest, my body trembled in his arms.

“I need you to be strong. You're the only one I can trust to properly look after things in my absence.” Reks cooed while he stroked my hair. 

His hands moved under my thighs to lift me from the counter. My limbs instinctively wrapped around his body before he carried me to our bedroom while I sobbed into the crook of his neck, a mantra of ‘I love you’s slipping from my lips before we shared our bed for the last time. 

 

The rain felt like acid upon my exposed arms as I walked up the stone stairs to the church, where the funeral of the one I loved most in the world was being held. I was expected to speak in front of everyone on his behalf, and my heart genuinely did not know if I could perform such a task. I was thankful for the black veil that shadowed my face, I used it as a curtain to hide the utter despair I felt in every fiber of my being. 

Many people came to speak for him, to sing their praises of the kind man we had all lost. My body felt as if it was filled of lead as I walked down the aisle to the podium, in front of over 100 people that had known and cherished Reks as I had. The only sound that could be heard from my ears was the clicking of my black heels on the marble flooring. 

“Reks was a brave, caring, valiant man, one that I loved with such intensity no other could match. He was a strong, protective older brother to Vaan, to Penelo, to every citizen in our beloved city of Rabanastre that needed his care and defense. In his never ending quest to protect and bring honor to his home, his family, and his friends, he joined the Dalmascan forces in Nalbina.” 

My voice threatened to crack at my last words, remembering the last time I spoke with him a little over a week ago. Vaan and Penelo sat with no emotions crossing their faces, as if they had been hollow from the recent events. The men and women sitting in the aisles in front of me seemed to sympathize with me, some women moving their hands over their hearts and silently sending me strength to continue. 

“Reks fought for his King, he fought for his homeland with everything he had, I'm very confident of that fact. I'm sure every soul that is joined with me here today knows of his undying determination for peace. Were he here with us today, I'm sure he would will us all to smile despite the hardships we have so quickly faced this week. He’s touched our hearts, and I have faith that he will watch over us and guide us for the difficult years to come. ...T-Thank you.” I stuttered awkwardly at the end--as my facade of a strong and collected woman worthy of having been chosen by Reks in life was fast fading-- before bowing to everyone. The men and women sitting in the aisles clapped at a respectful volume for a funeral, but I could feel their spirits bursting with a content closure from my words, like I had freed them of their sorrow. 

I prayed that they all would be able to deal with this loss easier than I. 

 

“(Y/N), let's _go_. I have no desire to stay here any longer than necessary, and neither should you.” 

Balthier’s warning clouded amongst the Mist that plagued the long abandoned structure. Tears stung my eyes as I delicately grazed my hand along the dewy stone walls that showed deep signs of decay. 

“He was _here_..” I willed my voice to stay strong, but all that surfaced was pathetic squeaks. Vaan squeezed my hand gently, as he knew he could be my only pillar of support at this time, in such a place… 

Basch’s gaze was dyed with sadness as his eyes locked on the unspoken exchanges of Vaan and I. His mind was plagued of his last moments with Reks in this very palace 2 years ago, before Gabranth impersonated him and wrongly assassinated the boy in front of his eyes. Because of this misunderstanding, it took ages to earn the trust of Vaan, even more so mine. 

Penelo stayed silent, her eyes locked on the decayed stones beneath us. She refused to cry in front of anyone, for she took after Reks in his ridiculous insistence on suffering alone. Fran stilled for a moment and looked back at us, she could sense the pure melancholy emanating from me. 

Balthier noticed the lack of people following him and ceased his forward March, his face adopting a questioning look as he turned to look back at the scene before him. Fran didn't have to look at him to know his question, her words coming out a simple statement filled to the brim with meaning, as most viera preferred to speak. 

“Over two years, a fire that has not rekindled. When love died, her fight along with it.” 

She spoke quietly, not attempting to disturb the ones silently mourning in front of her. She, too, knew the pain of mourning. She mourned the loss of her viera hearing, she mourned her loss of the Wood. But she also knew that with mourning, the time would pass. Scars do not completely heal, but in time, they no longer hurt to touch.

Fran regarded Vaan and I a last time before turning to resume walking forward. 

“My condolences.” Balthier muttered politely before following Fran. 

Vaan squeezed my hand a final time, his eyes pleading for mine to answer him. 

“He's safe now, (Y/N). We’ll meet him again someday.” His words made me choke out a sob, my heart withering in my chest. But I nodded at his words, as they were true. He could no longer be hurt, he could no longer bear his burdens. He was safe, wherever his spirit currently lied. 

I nodded over to him before stretching my legs to stand where I had crouched, Vaan following. I wiped the tears that had stained my cheeks before taking a deep breath and making an effort to form at least a hint of a smile.

“You're right, I'm sorry. He wouldn't want me to act like this. Let's go.” Vaan and I walked forward to join the rest in the group.

 

For the sake of Reks’ goal, I will live on. I will protect Vaan and Penelo as if they were my own blood in his stead, I will assist in the return of Rabanastre’s glory, and I will see to it that its citizens are finally at peace. 

And when my duties have been fulfilled, I will reunite with him in death.


End file.
